Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Ending
Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Ending & Heroine Original Soundtrack 1 Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Ending & Heroine Original Soundtrack 1 is the first soundtrack of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties released by Geneon on June 26, 2013. The soundtrack is composed and arranged by Wataru Maeguchi while the TV Edit versions of the ending themes are sung by Ryōko Shiraishi, Rie Kugimiya, Miyu Matsuki, Kana Ueda, Sayuri Yahagi, and Shizuka Itō. ;Track listing # Heroine wa Koko ni Iru! (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of 2nd Character Song from Hayate Ayasaki & Nagi Sanzenin & Maria + Ruri Tsugumi CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Album # Asterisk (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Side song from Character CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Here I am, Here we are # Isogaba Smile! (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Character Song from Character Bonus CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Isogaba Smile! # Manmaru Kakurenbo (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Character Song from Character Bonus CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Manmaru Kakurenbo # Daikirai wa koi no hajimari (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Side song from from OP Single of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties, Haru ULALA LOVE yo Koi!!! # Na no ki su (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Character Song from Character Bonus CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Na no ki su #Tokugi Ha Fukou #Yuukan Ojousama #Shoujo To Inu Ni Yoru Koushinkyoku #Wafuku No Ottori Ojousama #Naniwa No Chakkari Musume #Watashi No Namae Ha Katsura Hinagiku #Houkago No Iinchosan Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Ending & Heroine Original Soundtrack 2 Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Ending & Heroine Original Soundtrack 2 is the second soundtrack of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties released by Geneon on June 26, 2013. The soundtrack is composed and arranged by Wataru Maeguchi while the TV Edit versions of the ending themes are sung by Haruka Yamazaki, Mikako Takahashi, Ayumi Fujimura, Yōko Hikasa, Rie Tanaka, Ryōko Shiraishi, and Rie Kugimiya ;Track listing # Tsuki no inori (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of 8th Character Song from Hayate no Gotoku! no Super Idol Ruka Suirenji 1st Full Album! # Walkin' (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Character Song from Character Bonus CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Walkin' # POKER FACE for all (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Character Song from Character Bonus CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, POKER FACE for all # Suiyobi no Sunday (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of Character Song from Character Bonus CD of Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, Suiyobi no Sunday # Yakusoku (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of 6th Character Song from Hayate Ayasaki & Nagi Sanzenin & Maria + Ruri Tsugumi CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Album # Invitation ~ Kun toiru basho de ~ (TV EDIT) #* TV EDIT of 9th Character Song from Hayate Ayasaki & Nagi Sanzenin & Maria + Ruri Tsugumi CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Album # Aozora, Jitensha ni Notte (Cuties Suirenji Ruka no Theme) # Futsuu Toyuu Tokubetsu (Cuties Nishizawa Ayumu no Theme) # Ranobe na Otome (Cuties Harukaze Chiharu no Theme) # Hagane no Otaku (Cuties Tsurugino Kayura no Theme) # Maria 17-sai (Cutes Maria no Theme 1) # Chibikko Seito Kaichou (Cuties Maria no Theme 2) # Kiss no Aite o Sagasu Shounen # Somosomo ga Comical # Nagi no Omoi, Hayate no Ketsui Navigation